Resident Evil 4: Stay a Live
by FIRE OF THE DEAD
Summary: Por coincidencias de la vida un civil extranjero y el mejor agente de E.E.U.U. acaban teniendo que permanecer juntos por un bien en común, salir con vida del desastre en el que se metieron y rescatar a la hija del presidente *pido concejos para mejorar en la historia*
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, Buenas almas sin gloria, he vuelto a de nuevo a la acción con un fic de resident evil ubicado en el cuarto juego. La verdad no sabría cómo empezar, es difícil visualizar el recorrido de capitulo a capitulo que tan largo debería ser etc.**

**Mi inicio con esto fue el ver historias que omitían totalmente muchas partes y detalles e inventaban partes sin sentido y que se contra ponían unas de otras. El que se inventen nuevas zonas o partes del juego no es problema, lo que si molesta es el que no le den sentido, tampoco la inclusión de nuevos personajes.**

**Mi fic ahora será con auto inclusión, siempre me imagine el estar con Leon en el juego 4, esta es una buena oportunidad.**

***Capitulo Actualizado***

**Guía:**

Hola- palabras normales

{Sigamos}- pensamientos

[Comentarios en español]

Tiempo y/o lugares

(notas, o cartas)

*comunicaciones o sonidos*

**Resident Evil 4**

**Intro: Leon**

1998… jamás lo olvidare

En ese año ocurrieron los espeluznantes asesinatos en las montañas Arklay.

Al poco se supo la causa. Eran experimentos víricos secretos realizados por la empresa internacional farmacéutica Umbrella.

El virus broto en una pequeña ciudad de las montañas Racoon City Asestándole un duro golpe que hizo temblar sus cimientos.

Para evitar riesgos el presidente de los EEUU puso en marcha un plan de contingencia para… Esterilizar Racoon City

Cuando el hecho se hizo público el Gobierno de EEUU decreto la suspensión indefinida de las actividades empresariales de Umbrella.

Pronto sus acciones cayeron en picado lo que en efectos prácticos acabo con Umbrella.

Han pasado 6 años desde ese horrible incidente….

He sido entrenado por una agencia bajo las órdenes directas del presidente. Tenía el cometido de proteger a la nueva familia presidencial… Justo cuando iba a encargarme de la protección de la hija del presidente, la secuestraron…

Esa es la única razón por la que me encuentro en esta zona rural de Europa. Según Inteligencia, datos fiables indican que se ha avistado a una chica similar a la hija del presidente por los alrededores. Por lo visto la retiene un grupo aún no identificado.

¿Quién habría imaginado que mi primer trabajo sería un rescate?

**Intro: Mariano**

1999 ¿Quién lo olvidaría? Con apenas una edad de 13 descubrí que los monstros existen, en todos los periódicos, estaciones de radio y televisoras plasmadas imágenes filtradas, testimonios que para cualquiera sonarían más que descabellados, dignos de una pesadilla. Detalles que traspasaban la realidad, vista en vivo por TV el cráter que era la ciudad Racoon o como se llame.

Decidí tomarlo como algo real pero que termino, en años posteriores no se encontraron más casos y a los responsables se tenían a los responsables eso era lo único que entendía. No volvió a ocurrir nada y termine por olvidarlo.

La vida era muy normal Argentina no siempre es el mejor país y nos acercábamos más y más a una crisis económica bastante fuerte, no había dinero para comprar ni 2 kilos de pan, pero si la gente sabia negociar y los trueques habían por montones. Entre uno de esos trueques me quede con un disco de Mago de Oz, el tipo se lo habrá olvidado o dejado por accidente, "De una" pensé y me lo quede, al poco que la escuche era algo que no había escuchado en su momento un rock español mezclado con música de las de antes, como las medievales (Celticas) y decidí investigar más sobre ellos, eran un grupo extravagante del cual al poco tiempo me hice fanático

2001-2 el Corralito dejo muchos estragos en el país pero algunos sabían sobreponerse a muy duras penas

2005 viajo a España. Motivo simple Mago de Oz tiene un concierto en Madrid, y no tienen un itinerario cercano a Argentina en algún tiempo, aprovechando el querer cambiar de aires.

El aeropuerto de Ezeiza, el más utilizado y conocido, la clase normal o turista, como sea que le digan no es tan mala como lo muestran en las pelis

Hollywood no es la realidad…

Unas 15 agotadoras horas de viaje llegue a una zona remota, el dinero no me alcanzaba para estar en las cercanías del concierto,

Estos parecen ser unos bosques o zona rural…o una zona muerta, el bosque en si estaba marchito, casi muerto.

Espero no haberme perdido, según el mapa la ruta más rápida a Madrid era atravesando este sector, pero no había un mapeado muy claro.

Un puente y debajo el cauce de un rio bastante fuerte. Me acerco a un cartel bastante derruido por el tiempo clima o alguna otra cosa

"Pueblo Adelante"

Ahí comenzó una pesadilla que jamás olvidare…

**Un rato después**

Llevo caminando unos 7 minutos, en los que note cosas muy raras

Un camión en el medio del paso me impedía seguir, por lo que me deslice por un costado

Había dispersadas un par de trampas de oso bastante oxidadas, sé que en los bosques suele haber osos, pero ¿en España?

Cuando pase junto a una caseta llego a mí un olor nauseabundo, a podrido y vi una mancha roja en la madera, eso solo me hizo querer apretar más el paso

Otro puente más que cruzar y vi en la colina a un trio de hombres hablando entre sí, estaba a sus espaldas por lo que no me notaron, les hubiera hablado pero se veían muy pálidos incluso medio estáticos, sin reacción al hablar.

Ok era puto oficial estaba asustado, pareciera que mueven los músculos justos y necesarios para vocalizar, me voy a la mierda…

Mariano: carajo –cuando intente volver por donde vine note que en caseta había 2 tipos saliendo caminando hacia el inicio del puente- mejor sigo…

Continúe caminando sin darme cuenta de que alguien si había llegado a verme

**Con Leon **

El grupo de la ley apenas había legado y estacionaron al lado del camino

Policia1: este camino debe llevar al pueblo

Leon: echare un vistazo

Policía 2: nosotros nos quedamos en el coche, no queremos recibir un "ticket de aparcamiento"

Leon: sí, claro "ticket de aparcamiento" – responde con sarcasmo

Policía 1: Buena suerte –leon sale del auto con fastidio

León: jod… ¿qué les pasa a estos tipos?

Policía 1: ¿decías algo?

Apenas avanzo unos pasos sujeto su radio de comunicación intercontinental

Hunnigan: *Leon espero que puedas oírme. Soy Ingrid Hunnigan tu contacto en esta misión*

Leon: *alto y claro por tu voz…pareces más joven de lo que esperaba. El nombre del objetivo es Ashley Graham ¿correcto?*

Hunnigan: *correcto, es la hija del presidente así que intenta comportarte*

Leon: *sean quienes sean, han raptado a la chica equivocada*

Hunnigan: *intentare encontrar más información sobre el grupo por mi lado*

Leon: *Bien. Hablamos luego. Corto y cierro*

El sitio de por si no daba buena espina muy descuidado, había civilización, según los informes locales, pero mejor no confiarse, luego desenfundo su Pistola Ghost Silver y avanzo unos metros

Leon: curioso lugar, árboles muertos y cuervos en cantidad inusual –mira cerca del camino- {ese camión bloquea el paso no puedo seguir, debe pertenecer a alguien en esa casa}- caminando poco a poco hacia la casa no había notado que desde el interior lo observaban.

Con algo de precaución se aproximó por la entrada abierta, raro de por sí, caminando por la vieja casa, escuchando una tos muy gruesa, da una vuelta en la esquina ve a un hombre en la chimenea

Leon: ¿emm… Disculpe, señor? –no le hacía caso, con algo de resigno enfundo su arma y saco la foto del objetivo

El hombre de edad dio una vuelta inversa hacia león, nada parecía muy destacable del civil, camisa blanca sucia y vieja, pantalones y chaleco acorde junto con zapatos viejos, monos por 2 cosas, su piel blanquecina y un imperceptible brillo rojizo oculto por la luz del día y el fuego próximo a ellos

Leon: ¿le preguntaba si reconoce a la chica de la fotografía?

¿?: [Que carajo estás haciendo aquí, ¡lárgate cabron!]

Leon: lamento haberlo molestado –irónicamente

Mientras león guardaba la foto en su bolsillo trasero, el hombre fue directo a la pared donde tenía un hacha corta y la tomo. Apenas reaccionando león esquivo un hachazo propinado hacia el dando una voltereta y desenfundando la pistola.

Leon: Quieto…-el tipo avanzaba con el hacha en alto- ¡he dicho quieto! – no había caso, intentaría matarlo de nuevo, así que relajando al mente y el cuerpo alineo el láser de su pistola con la cabeza y disparo.

La bala de nueve milímetros "Red Hawk" penetro el cráneo, eliminando inmediatamente al atacante.

*Chchchrrrrrruuumm* - el camión de antes arranco directo a la camioneta policial

Policía 1: ¡Diablos! Y estos, ¿Quiénes son? ¡Sal del coche ahora!

Policía 2: ¡el camión viene directo hacia nosotros! ¡Venga! ¡Rápido salgamos de aquí!

*ruuuuuuummmm* *Crash*

Todo pasaba mientras león intentaba observar desde la ventana sin éxito, lo único que veía eran más lugareños acercarse a la casa

Leon: mierda – ya sin saber que hacer contacta a Hunnigan

Hunnigan: *está todo bien ahí* - extrañada por el poco tiempo en que volvieron a contactarla

Leon: *un nativo hostil estaba dando problemas, no quedo más opción que neutralizarlo y hay algunos más por los alrededores*

Comprendiendo la necesidad inmediata de instrucciones, la mujer procedio

Hunnigan: *sal de ahí y dirígete al pueblo* *haz todo lo ecesrio para poner a salvo al objetivo* -dando carta blanca para proceder a voluntad del agente

Leon: *Entendido*

¿?: Allí estaaa- eso y el portazo dando a entender que cerraron la puerta alerto a Leon, entonces avanzo hasta detrás de la caza donde vio unas escaleras y una abertura al costado. Al revisar ve varios cráneos putrefactos con gusanos comiendo los restos de carne que quedaban

Leon-, {parece que han matado a mucha gente. Espero que Ashley este bien}- continuo su camino escaleras arriba donde encontró una caja de munición de su tipo de pistola, extraño, pero no se queja.

Miro hacia la ventana que daba justo al frente de la casa, la única salida rápida. Se retiró hacia atrás, tomo carrera y se lanzó, atravesó el vidrio y callo en el suelo rodando.

3 Tipos un viejo, un calvo y un joven con azadones y hachas trataron de rodearlo y matarlo, pero león fue más rápido y evadió un hachazo lanzando un puñetazo y una patada al clavo gordo, apunto su arma al pecho del viejo y disparo dos veces haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor y con el cuchillo ataco antes al joven en el rostro antes de que este lo golpeara con al azadón.

Leon aun en guardia retrocede y ve extrañado a los sujetos en especial al viejo, dos disparos al pecho y no murió, algo pasa y no es bueno, ya sin vacilar apunta el arma y dispara repetidas veces hasta que los tres caen muertos.

El agente va en dirección al rio y ver la situación

Leon: oh no –el camión con el motor en llamas y la camioneta sin rastro de los policías. Ya volteando vuelve al sendero viendo el camino por delante que tiene hasta el pueblo- aquí vamos de nuevo- recordando Racoon city

**Pueblo:**

Mariano: ¡la concha de su madre! ¿! Que pasa acá ¡? – el extranjero estaba escondido dentro de un granero vacío apenas entrando al pueblo, mientras varios Ganados se acercaban desde afuera, había trancado las puertas con un palo pero no resistiría mucho tiempo

Aldeano: ¡AGARENLO! ¡NO DEJEIS QUE SE ESCAPE!

….

**Ahora sí, capitulo 1 completo, tomo algo de tiempo pero lo prometido es deuda, aún tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo esto, al menos hasta la escena del valle, por lo que el siguiente historia en publicar será esta.**

**Voy a adaptar el juego completo, pero haciendo alguna que otra modificación para que mi personaje pueda sobrevivir, recuerden es un civil común y corriente. Sin más gracias por su atención.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación directa, agradezco la espera.**

**Hola- palabras normales**

**{Sigamos}- pensamientos**

**[Comentarios en español]**

**Tiempo y/o lugares**

**(notas, o cartas)**

***comunicaciones o sonidos***

**Conociendo terreno**

Leon reviso el cuerpo de quienes lo atacaron, pálidos con unas despigmentaciones de piel antinatural, resistentes a las balas pero no inmunes al dolor no parecía que portaran armas de fuego, solo instrumentos de granja.

Leon: No parecen estar muy actualizados respecto a tecnologías, mejor no confiarse –avanza con lentitud por el sendero y entra en la primera caseta que hay, unas 3 cajas, parece que se pueden romper, y una máquina de escribir, paso mucho tiempo desde que vio una 6 años exactamente, parece que los demonios del pasado no van a dejarlo fácilmente, quizás nunca

Leon: no merece la pena seguir así, debe seguir con la misión- rompe las cajas y encuentra más munición de pistola y muchas monedas, si no mal recordaba el sistema monetario del país tenía por nombre "Pesetas"- {no sé porque pero prefiero conservarlas}

Ya saliendo prosigue el camino. Avanza a través del desolado bosque, la vida no era algo muy abundante por aquí, sin mencionar los cuervos que graznaban por todo el terreno.

Un cartel hecho con madera y dos calaveras colgando

Leon: {este cartel me da mala espina} –siguió y al rato escucho el llanto de un perro, siguió el sonido y vio a un lobo atrapado en una trampa para osos, sin dudar ayudo al animal.

La trampa estaba oxidada por lo que tomo algo más de fuerza el sacar la pata, el perro/lobo se zafo con un sonido de dolor, luego ladro, esperemos que en agradecimiento y se fue saltando una maderas desapareciendo entre la arbolada.

Proseguimos. Adelanto más el paso con un trote hasta que freno y vio entre dos pares de árboles atadas con alambres dos bombas y una trampa más de osos entre el paso libre.

Las bombas son mortíferas pero saltan muy fácil a la vista, un tonto caería en ellas paso por entre medio de los árboles y al costado de la trampa

Ganado: ¡un forastero! –eso alerto al agente y vio a otro anciano con una horca de granja avanzando hacia el

Sin hacer preguntas solo apunto y alineo la mira láser con las piernas del sujeto y disparo haciéndolo tropezar, corriendo hacia él y con su cuchillo lo remato en el suelo, cuando lo mato de él cayeron varias monedas mas, 1000 pesetas que guardo

Leon: sabrán hacer bombas pero no parecen muy listos- al momento de seguir en otra caseta más que desprendía un olor asqueroso entro y vio a una mujer empalada de la cara en una pared con una orca

Leon: {supongo que aquí no existe la discriminación sexual} {¡Sera mejor que la encuentre y rápido!}

Saliendo encontró dos personas más, disparo directo en la cara, pero solo se retorcieron, no murieron, confirmado algo no está bien en este pueblo, aun resentidos de la herida avanzo y con una patada derribo al gordo y aturdió al segundo, un disparo más y se acabo

Menudo comité de bienvenida recibió desde que llego aquí.

Pasando el puente vio a un trio que al verlo comenzaron a hablar

[Otro forastero]

[Avisad a los demás]

[Te cogí]

Leon: no les daré desde aquí, debo apresurarme- en la última caseta derribo al último aldeano y tomo los recursos que había en ella y avanzo por una puerta de acero con un símbolo extraño en él.

Ya en el otro lado vuelve a recibir una comunicación de su radio

Hunnigan: *¿Leon cómo va todo?*

Leon: *Mejor no preguntes Hunnigan*

Hunnigan: *lamento oír eso. Te enviare un manual de instrucciones, espero te resulte útil*

Leon: *le echare un vistazo, gracias*

Luego de ver el manual.

Se escucha un gran tumulto en el pueblo, se acerca cubriéndose detrás de un árbol y con sus binoculares observa que varios pueblerinos están rodeando algo que parece ser la puerta de un granero tratando de derribarla

León: ¿qué paso aquí?

5 minutos antes… Mariano

Mariano: [carajo eso dio miedo, pero el campo será así, al menos en España]- viendo entre los arboles- [llegue al pueblo, solo pregunto y me voy rápido, cuanto antes me valla mejor]

Da unos pasos ve el pueblo y de nuevo esa mala sensación, todo tu instinto gritándote que corras muy rápido y muy lejos, que nada bueno va a pasar si das un solo paso

Mariano: [No, no ahorre peso a peso durante 1 año para volver por miedo, a ponerle huevos ¡vamos!]

Camino por un camino justo al costado de un granero y vio a una señora con una horca removiendo paja, vestía una camisa celeste y una pollera larga blanca, ambas muy sucias por el tiempo y el trabajo.

Mariano: [hola señora] –no pareció oírle – [señora] –esta volteo con la orca empuñada, era igual que el resto y pálida sin vida y no reconocía si noto un destello rojo en sus ojos

Ganado: [COJEDLO] –grito a todo pulmón y señalándole. Al momento de gritar, uso la orca para atacar al forastero, este se alejó evitando el golpe y corrió sin ver al frente sin ver que otro ganado de frente corriera hacia él, soltando un grotesco sonido gutural, lo sujetara del cuello con fuerza levantándolo del suelo, no podía respirar y al momento siguiente fue azotado con fuerza hacia el suelo.

El impacto casi lo noquea pero con una patada en las bolas del tipo lo hizo alejarse, y rodo por el suelo esquivando una puñalada de la mujer.

Cuando paso por un callejón detrás de la casa más grande y una choza de madera tomo un machete del suelo para defenderse, llego a la parte trasera del pueblo y antes de ver como varios ganados empezaban a rodearlo y a los varios metros un hombre policía forcejear antes de ser empalado con fuerza en un gancho mientras gritaba.

Con el temor que tenía paso a través de varios de ellos, queriendo dirigirse a el portón de acero por el que vino antes de detenerse para evitar un hachazo, sin opción el extranjero uso el machete dándole un corte en el pecho, al ganado retorciéndose de dolor se apartó del camino directo a la entrada. Pero 6 ganados que venían por una puerta metálica en bajada-(**la casa de Vítores Méndez**)- a su izquierda bloquearon el camino, antes de que lo atacaran de nuevo se adentró en un granero a su derecha derribando la puerta de un empujón, cerro de inmediato y tranco la puerta con dos maderas que había dentro.

Subió unas escaleras y se agacho temblando del miedo, gritando insultos y llorando.

La puerta era golpeada con fuerza, la madera parecía resistente pero no parecía que aguantaría mucho más tiempo por los golpes.

Calmándose pensando cómo podía mantenerse vivo y no ser comida de cerdo, vio que podía usar del granero en el que estaba o escapar por la ventana del segundo piso. Bajando al primer piso con el machete en mano comprobó el lugar

No había mucho ahí de utilidad, mas allá de un barril rojo con combustible y unas cajas de madera, rompió las ultimas y solo había un cofre de pesetas y una caja con 6 cartuchos de escopeta.

Mariano: {tiene que haber una escopeta cerca} –mirando alrededor miro por detrás de unos barriles y vio una escopeta recortada de 2 cañones bastante vieja- [Bien]

Siendo lo más rápido e inteligente que se le ocurrió, movió el barril hasta la entrada con las maderas casi rotas, lo tumbo comenzando a derramar el líquido, subió las escaleras rápido, cargo 2 cartuchos los cañones de la escopeta, apunto al barril, aparto la mirada frunciendo el rostro y disparo.

El barril exploto generando una explosión que derribo la puerta y a los que estaban fuera de ella matando a varios, el granero de madera lógicamente comenzó a quemarse.

Mariano: ¡AAHHHHHH! –sostenía su cabeza con dolor, sus oídos zumbaban con fuerza por el escopetazo y la explosión y el calor repentino, sobreponiéndose como pudo rompió la ventana y salió antes de que la construcción terminara de consumirse en llamas

Momentos antes mientras León miraba lo ocurrido hasta que de repente la puerta había estallado, matando a todos los que estaban fuera de ella, cosa curiosa es que los vio derretirse en un líquido incluidas sus ropas, dejando algunos desde pesetas hasta munición, acercándose comprobó dentro.

León: {este granero arde en llamas, no puedo acercarme más, parecía que alguien voló todo desde dentro} – mientras el agente un ganado intento apuñalarlo por la espalda pero con el entrenamiento desarma al ganado con su propio cuchillo y con una patada lo aleja.

En eso muchos más ganados comienzan a atacarlo, por lo que desenfunda su pistola y comienza a abrirse paso a través de ellos, los disparos eran certeros en la cabeza y el pecho, pero los resistían, muchos se acercaban y no podía dispararles a todos, no tenía suficiente munición, por lo que retrocedía y luchaba mano a mano cuando podía, ya siendo superado en número, se dirigió a las casas para atrincherarse, corriendo a la que estaba con la puerta abierta

Ganados: [¡por ahí!]

Ganados: [¡no dejes que se escape!]

La conmoción y exaltación explotaba en el pueblo todos queriendo matar al norteamericano, quien cerró la puerta evitando que entren. La puerta no podía ser atravesada por los granjeros

Ganado: [vayan por detrás]

Desde dentro León, intentaba comprender la situación

León: ¿Quiénes son estas personas? –Luego mira por la rendijas de la casa, a todos reunidos en varios grupos corriendo de un lado a otro- Maldita sea ¿Qué estarán planeando?-RUUNNN RRUNNN- Genial una motosierra

Vio una cajonera mediana que empujo hasta bloquear la puerta- CRASSHH un escalera rompió la ventana de arriba

León: Mierda

Ganado: te voy a matar –gritaba desde una ventana tapada con unas pocas maderas podridas

León: Hijo de put… -si perder tiempo corrió hacia el costado para empujar una estantería para retrasar más a los agresores, volteo tomo unas balas de pistola, rompió los barriles que estaban allí consiguiendo varias pesetas. al siguiente momento subió al segundo piso, donde vio una escopeta de corredera, en buen estado y funcional de 6 cartucho, ya puestos.

Volteando la vista escucha el rugir de la motosierra y ve a un tipo con un costal como mascara y con el arma en alto dirigiéndose rápido al agente, este ultimo apunto la escopeta esperando un momento y disparo, la potencia de los cartuchos derribaron al aserrador lanzándolo por la ventana. Derribando a otros ganados que iban de subida

León: decidido me la llevo- tomando el alma usando la correa de esta y sujetándola a su espalda para usarla rápido, luego derribo la escalera, pero debajo derribaron la estantería y comenzaron a entrar.

Por lo que salió por la ventana a su costado para que no lo acorralen y salto directamente al centro del pueblo volviendo a combatir cara a cara.

En otra parte en una casa sin ningún tipo de mueble sin puesta y ventanas sin cobertura se encontraba Mariano manteniéndose escondido con la escopeta aferrada a sus manos, apuntando todo el tiempo a la entrada listo para disparar a cualquier cosa que se mueva, desde hace rato llevaba escuchando disparos de pistola y escopeta y pareciera que alguien está peleando con los granjeros locos, su voz sonaba más… más viva que el resto, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar, vio pasar a dos más que custodiaban la puerta a otra parte del pueblo, pero no quería moverse, no hasta que hubiera silencio y ver lo que pasaba afuera, aun no era el momento.

Leon, continuaba disparando su pistola 9mm como si no hubiera un mañana, ¿qué más podía hacer?, los que malditos no paraban de venir y la escopeta casi se acaba además el bastardo de la motosierra no parecía morir de ningún modo, un cargador y medio de pistola y seguía como si nada, la escopeta le hacía daño pero cuando se acabaron los cartuchos no tenía tiempo de recargar, con todos los que mataba y se deshacían ve una nueva oleada venir desde una capilla por lo que retrocedió corriendo y saco un extra que pidió en la estación de policía cuando llego, una granada de mano explosiva, los demás aldeano se acercaron en el momento justo cuando se detuvieron junto al Dr. Salvador, nombre colocado por león en su mente, quito el anillo y arrojo la granada y elimino al Dr. junto con un tercio de sus atacantes.

Pero aun habían demasiados para poder manejarlo la municion que le quedaba no bastaría.

TUN…TUN…TUN…TUN

Ganado: [Haa la campana]

Ganado: [Es hora de rezar]

Ganado: [Tenemos que irnos] –todos parecían hipnotizados por el sonido, se quedaron estáticos, luego dejaron todos y cada uno sus armas y caminaron hacia la capilla

Ganado: [Lord Sadler] cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando al pueblo en un silencio total.

El estadounidense se quedó en medio del pueblo, mirando a todos lados sin entender que pasaba.

Leon: ¿adónde van todos? ¿Al Bingo?

RESIDENT EVIL 4.

…**.**

**Bien gracias por la espera tomo un poco más de lo que esperaba pero segundo capítulo aquí, espero lograr un resultado que me sea agradable tanto como a mí como a ustedes.**

**Necesito concejos sobre cómo hacer mejor a león y nno irme fuera del personaje.**

**El granero que menciono al principio es la construcción, apenas entrando al Pueblo, que esta desbloqueada en el modo Mercenarios, solo que la describí diferente para hacerla conveniente a la trama**

**Las únicas parejas de momento el Leon x Ada.**

**Perdon para mi primer reviewer pero no puedo hacer un Lius x Ada, no va conmigo.**

**Sin mas que decir nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien ahora como se unirán los caminos de los personajes. Veámoslo hoy**

Guía:

Hola- palabras normales

{Sigamos}- pensamientos

[Comentarios en español]

Tiempo y/o lugares

(notas, o cartas)

*comunicaciones o sonidos*

**UN BUEN CONVENIO**

El agente saliendo de su estupor contacto por la radio con Hunnigan

León: *****malas noticias, he confirmado a uno de los agentes muerto. Algo extraño parece haberle ocurrido a la gente del lugar*****

Hunnigan: *****León debes salid de ahí, busca una torre y sigue el sendero que va por ella*****

León**: ***entendido*****

Mirando por los alrededores antes de avanzar decidió registrar el pueblo en busca de pistas o algún objeto de utilidad. En las casas que registro encontró los mismos patrones, bandejas, ollas llenas de comida en descomposición, muchas cajas y barriles dispersados a lo largo del terreno, munición de pistola y escopeta, curiosamente encontró una granada incendiaria y cegadora en unas cajas

León: como habrá llegado estas cosas aquí, las municiones hay engrandes cantidades pero no había ningún arma además de esta escopeta -Mirando la capilla por la que se fueron los ganados intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada- {estará cerrada por dentro, hay un símbolo extraño en la puerta}

León, mejor moverse, antes de que vuelvan- pero mirantes de irse miro en cuerpo del Dr. Salvador registrándolo encontrando unos lingotes de oro, volvió a guardarlos.

Volviendo al objetivo de su misión se dirigió al camino al costado de la torre. Un portón grande de madera se encontraba al final, un cartel rojo con una flecha mal pintada indicaba la entrada a una granja, en una caseta de madera vio más munición de pistola y un curioso cartel con el mismo símbolo de fondo

(ORDEN DE ALERTA)

(Recientemente se nos ha informado de que un agente de los EEUU ha llegado al pueblo a investigar, No permitáis que se ponga en contacto con el prisionero.

Para los que no lo sepáis, tenemos al prisionero en una casa abandonada más allá de la granja Se llevara a un sitio más seguro en el valle en cuanto podamos y permanecerá allí hasta nueva orden.

Entre tanto impedid que el agente husmee por allí.

Ignoramos como el gobierno americano ha podido descubrir el pueblo, pero estamos investigando.

Sea como sea, no creo que una intrusión en el momento tan crucial sea una coincidencia.

Percibo la presencia de una tercera parte distinta al gobierno de los EEUU involucrada aquí)

(¡Compadres permaneced alerta!)

(Vuestro Alcalde, Bitores Méndez)

León: prisionero, se referirán a Ashley, debo encontrarla antes de que la trasladen a otro sitio –moviéndose hacia la casa de concreto para ver que más podía conseguir…pero

Dando unos pasos dentro siente un cañón apuntando a su espalda

Mariano: [ni te muevas hijo de puta] – mientras estaba escondido había dejado de escuchar los disparos, pensando que era otro policía, tal vez compañero del desgraciado que estaba empalado más atrás

Directamente pensó que estaba muerto y por lo que se mantuvo escondido, hasta que escucho alguien afuera moverse a punto de entrar por lo que se había apartado de la puerta hasta que vía al hombre entrar y apunto de cerca para no fallar por más de que sea una escopeta

Antes de poder reaccionar el agente norteamericano volteando rápidamente desvía el arma lejos de su trayectoria e inmoviliza en brazo de su atacante

León: a la siguiente usa un cuchillo es mejor a distancias cortas

Mariano: [¡que!] –El dolor en su brazo y hombro no le dejaban entender lo que decía el tipo pero si entendió lo siguiente- [sos humano] –dijo mirando su rostro

León no era un bilingüe, pero entendía el español y sabía leerlo. El chico al cual tenía a su merced, no actuaba ni se veía como los granjeros de antes, hablaba fluidamente y no le disparo de inmediato, tenía un tono de piel morena, y rasgos extranjeros como el mismo, otro americano tal vez del sur, no habiendo mucho de lo que preocuparse soltó su brazo, pero atento de que no intentara nada peligroso de nuevo

Mariano: [Quien sos] quien eres –el niño había volteado a mirar al sujeto por lo que hablo en los únicos dos idiomas que sabía español e ingles

León: soy León Kennedy agente de los Estados Unidos –respondiéndole en Ingles

Mariano: Mariano Gauna, civil latinoamericano –usando un lenguaje más formal, encontrarte un agente del tío Sam no era nada común en su vida

León: ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –comenzando con un interrogatorio disfrazado de preguntas normales, tal vez podía conseguir algo más de información

Mariano: yo estaba de camino a un concierto de música, con el poco dinero que reuní viaje desde Argentina hasta una región cercana, podría llegar antes a Madrid si cortaba camino por estos bosques y llegaría a tiempo, pero antes de darme cuente estaba atrapado y casi me asesinan

León: entonces viajabas y acabaste en este lugar por casualidad {y creía que era el único con mala suerte}, entonces fuiste tú quien exploto ese granero

Mariano: si fui yo, era eso o que me mataran

León: bien no juzgare tu método, pero aun así tengo una misión que cumplir, pero tampoco puedo dejarte aquí –siendo guiado por su antiguo deber como policía- {involucrarlo en el rescate lo pondría en peligro, pero también seguiría en peligro si permanece aquí}

Mariano: ¿Qué misión? espera ¿podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí? –pregunta con esperanza

León: no puedo lo siento –aún se encontraba pensando que hacer pero mientras más estaba aquí más tardaba en rescatar a la hija del presidente, el chico fue invadido con una gran desesperanza- {al demonio} mira, no puedo irme de aquí todavía pero te propongo esto, vendrás conmigo

Mariano: acompañarte –dijo dudoso- ¿y qué tengo que hacer?

León: mi misión es un rescate, debo salvar a la hija del presidente de EEUU, así que seguirás mis órdenes, si digo que te escondas lo haces, si te digo que corras corres –decía citando al teniente Branagg en Racoon City- Si tenemos suerte podremos hacer esto y salir cuanto antes.

Haciendo caso el chico vuelve a ponerse su mochila toma el machete y la escopeta recortada. Ambos caminaron hasta el portón de madera camino a la granja

**(Instrucciones. Las siguientes instrucciones están basadas en la configuración predeterminada de PS2. (lo acabo de inventar)**

**Ordenes: puedes dar diversas órdenes a Mariano "espera" "sígueme" "vigila" "pelea" pulsando el botón L2**

**Mariano y el Botón acción {Cuadrado}: dependiendo de la situación Mariano y León pueden cooperar para combatir o superar diversos obstáculos**

**La salud de Mariano: puedes usar medicinas no solo con León si no también con Mariano, aunque si encuentra materiales el hará sus propias medicinas si le enseñas.**

Mariano: ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?

León: según un cartel de aviso tienen a un prisionero más allá de una granja en una casa abandonada, sospecho que debe ser la hija del presidente- abriendo el portón y cerrando tras de si

El ambiente seguía aun calmado pero el sonido del viento aullaba con un mal presagio, uno de muerte, el sonido de las vacas, y paja removiéndose indicaba que había enemigos por la zona

León: quédate cerca -avanzando con la pistola en alto viendo a su costado a un granjero remover paja y a lo lejos a otro dando de comer a las gallinas

Mariano: León mira aquí –hablando por lo bajo para que no los detecten, León mira hacia su compañero y lo ve señalando un cartel y un medallón azul, por lo que se cerca y lee el mensaje

(Los Medallones Azules)

(7 en la granja… 8 en el Cementerio

Aquellos de vosotros que destruyan 10 medallones o más recibirán como premio…)

León: {el resto es ilegible} –pensaba observando el cartel- {quien habría dejado esto aquí, debe ser de hace bastante tiempo…}

Mariano: ¿qué hacemos?

León: me tienta, me tienta hagámoslo, no perdemos nada- dijo apuntando al medallón encima de ellos y disparo, el objeto voló en pedazos

Ganado: ¡Un forastero! –grita dándose cuenta de la presencia de los extranjeros

Mariano: mierda- dijo apuntando la escopeta, pero León lo detiene

León: no pelees directamente, cúbreme la espalda- dijo aproximándose a los atacantes disparando con su fiel pistola, el chico observaba como el agente manejaba la situación con facilidad, disparando rápido a la cara y a las piernas para derribarlos con patadas, como en las pelis de acción solo que esto era muy real

Mariano: ¡LEÓN QUITATE! – con rápidos reflejos el norteamericano se movió de su sitio rodando mientras que oía un fuerte disparo de escopeta a sus espaldas, viendo como dos ganados caían al suelo y se deshacían en un líquido marrón

León: gracias, bien hecho niño –decía felicitando a su acompañante- parece que ya no hay nadie más aquí, revisa la zona y ve que encuentras

Ambos se separaron en otras direcciones mientras León, destruía los medallones dispersos en la granja y conseguía pesetas, Mariano consigue un colgante de Perlas sujetándolo con el machete para que no cayera a un pozo lleno de…algo.

Dentro del establo grande ve varios mini-armarios en los que encuentra munición para el agente y unas piedras con un color entre rojo y rosa bastante hermoso así que lo guardo junto al colgante, debían tener un buen valor económico.

Subiendo a la segunda planta, sale a la pasarela de afuera mirando una enorme puerta

Mariano: Leon –decía llamando al agente el cual se acercó por debajo prestándole atención- ¿por dónde hay que ir? Por allá esta ese enorme portón de madera y por ahí un puerta que parece ir hacia lo profundo del bosque

Leon: un paseo por el bosque suena bien –decía el agente de forma graciosa- además una casa abandonada es más posible que se encuentre por allí, baja y vámonos

Mariano: enseguida –dijo mientras miraba la enorme puerta- {espero que esa sea una salida} –pensaba mientras volvía por donde subió volviendo a entrar por la ventana y usando la escalera- mira lo que encontré- mostrándole el colgante de perlas y las dos piedras rojas

Leon: wow impresionante chico se ve a primera vista que son objetos valiosos, consérvalos quizás hasta puedas venderlos cuando salgamos de aquí

Pasando las puertas metálicas, se veía un gran número de escaleras en bajada a su costado un nuevo cartel de advertencia pintado de rojo con 2 calaveras colgantes, el agente sabía que era señal de peligro

Leon: mantente alerta, no sabemos lo que puede haber aquí –decía a su acompañante el cual viendo que le quedaban un cartucho en un cañón de su escopeta recargo el otro y la mantuvo en mano, mientras que el mismo desenfundaba su pistola- vamos

Comenzaron caminando lentamente mirando en todas las direcciones, la espesura del bosque daba lugar a cualquier peligro, por lo que mantenían la mista firme y los oídos bien atentos, ya avanzando un buen tramo de escalones, escuchan movimiento y un forcejeo, miran detrás de ellos y ven a tres ganados empujando una gran roca esférica

Leon: corre –dijo en voz baja, viendo que la roca callo y rodaba en dirección a ellos- ¡CORRE! – tomando de la mano al sudamericano comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

La roca giraba a gran velocidad usada con el objetivo de aplastar a los dos intrusos que intentaban alejarse tanto y tan rápido como podían, corrieron, corrieron y corrieron excediendo tanto como fue posible la resistencia de sus cuerpos, el enorme cuerpo rocoso estaba a punto de aplastarlos, entonces el norteamericano salto sujetando a su acompañante rodando fuera del camino evitando que sus cuerpos tuvieran que ser levantados con pala, la roca continuo unos cuantos metros antes de estrellarse con un túnel partiéndose en grandes pedazos desperdigados por todos lados

Mariano: mierda haaaa mierda haaaa, a la próxima hay que mirar hacia arriba –decía entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aire

Leon: seguro –el agente en cambio se veía fresco como una lechuga- hay que seguir, ya saben que estamos aquí -dijo adentrándose en el túnel, con el chico aun siguiéndolo

Leon: mmm –dos objetos encastrados en el techo del túnel llamaron su atención- Mariano son las mismas piedras que me mostraste antes- con su cuchillo golpeo las gemas haciendo que cayeran al suelo- estas me las quedo yo

Saliendo del túnel la vista no era buena, más ganados nada nuevo pero lo que sí lo era, tenían cartuchos de dinamita en alto, listos para lanzarlos en cuanto los vean

Mariano: cuidado, un guardia

Leon: tranquilo, observa – con su pistola alineo la mira laser con el cartucho de dinamita y disparo, el desgraciado que sostenía el explosivo voló por los aires sin quedar nada de el- fácil –dijo mientras daba unos pasos y otra dinamita caía cerca

Mariano: demasiado –sujeta al agente por su cazadora y atrae así mismo evitando la explosión- corre [carajo] retrocede- volviendo a ocultarse por la salida oscura del túnel- ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Leon: ok, aun arrojan dinamita en nuestra dirección, y contando al que la arroja hay uno más en la habitación contigua de la casa, en total 2 enemigos. Este es el plan, dudo que puedan lidiar con los dos al mismo tiempo, por eso correré entre las casa y arboles llamando su atención llamare su atención y entonces concentrados en mi tu los flanqueas entrando por detrás y los eliminas

Mariano: no, no, no quiero separarme, si mueres ¿cómo voy a salir de aquí? –decía el chico con desesperación

Leon: descuida, no es tan fácil acabar conmigo- acercándose a la luz- AHORA -comenzando a correr de frente mientras los ganados de nueva cuenta encendían las mechas de las dinamitas, cuando escucho las explosiones el argentino corrió por la derecha silencioso pero rápido, cuando llego del otro lado vio a los dos ganados que había observado Leon, entonces apuntando la escopeta, para cuando el ganado anciano lo vio fue tarde. Los perdigones acabaron con el de un solo disparo, entonces paso por la ventana al interior para acabar con el que arrojaba los explosivos, cuando avanzo otro ganado lo tomo de sorpresa por la esquina, lo sujeto del cuello contra el suelo arrojando la escopeta lejos y comenzando a asfixiarlo

.

.

.

La falta de oxígeno, comenzaban a desmallar su consciencia y con la fuerza suficiente hasta podría romperle el cuello de pura presión, con lo primero que se le ocurrió, sujeto la cara de su atacante y hundió con fuerza lo más que pudo sus pulgares en los ojos del granjero, este inmediatamente soltó su cuello y con una patada el sudamericano lo alejo de él y dio un enorme bocado al aire

El enemigo ahora ciego gritaba de dolor presionando su cara, pero no esperando a mas el dolor del sujeto desapareció, su cuerpo callo y su cabeza colgaba de su cuello recién cercenado por un fuerte machetazo, un gran manchón marrón se agrandaba por el suelo hasta que este y el cuerpo de desintegraron

Soltando el machete al suelo corrió a su escopeta y uso el último cartucho para matar al dinamitero de la habitación contigua, su cabeza no ofreció resistencia alguna y voló por los aires hecha pedazos debido a los perdigones calibre 12

Leon: niño –dijo el agente entrando por la ventana habiendo acabado antes con el único ganado de afuera, a quien buscaba se encontraba en el suelo arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo su cuello con sus manos temblando- ¿estás bien?

Mariano: ¿Cuándo terminara esto? –dijo con gravedad en su voz y con un dolor atroz

Leon: te prometo que en cuanto tengamos a a hija del presidente saldremos inmediatamente de aquí –poniendo una mano en su hombro- esta entonces necesito que seas fuerte ¿podrás?

El gesto del agente y sus palabras lo llenaron de seguridad y apartaron la creciente angustia que sentía hace un momento

Mariano: si –tomando el machete colocándolo en su cintura y recargando la escopeta- vamos .saltando por la ventana en dirección a la casa objetivo, Leon se ríe del aumento de confianza de su protegido y va con él.

La puerta era de metal y estaba con candado y cadenas

Leon: apártate –desenfundo su cuchillo y dio un rápido tajo al candado

Mariano: {o el candado y las cadenas son muy viejas, el cuchillo es muy filoso o este tipo es tan fuerte como para cortar unas cadenas con un solo corte} –pensaba para sus adentros

Entrando el lugar era la perfecta descripción de casa abandonada, paredes derruidas por el tiempo y la falta de cuidado, ventanas rotas, polvo en cantidades industriales etc. Por mera curiosidad el agente se acercó a una pequeña cómoda y encontró una planta medicinal la cual guardo además de agarrar las balas de pistola encima de la mesa y avanzar por el pasillo para encontrar al "prisionero"

Mariano: wow

Leon: si wow –decían mirando a la hilera de cables conectados a C4 en ambas paredes- pasaría por debajo pero perdemos tiempo- apunto su pistola con el láser a esas bombas y disparo, la explosión fue potente pero no les afecto desde su posición

Mariano: espero que no sea costumbre –mientras destapaba sus orejas – BOOM, explotaba el otro C4- no debí decir nada

Miraban en la habitación, no daba a más lugares

Mariano: aquí no hay nada, no está la chica que buscamos –en la habitación había poco y nada sillones rotos y marchitos, una mesa que habrá visto mejores días, estantes de libros viejos y podridos

Leon: no tiene que estar aquí, solo espera- miraba con suma atención a los detalles y lo que paso hace un rato- {no hay nadie aquí, pero} tiene que haber un motivo, piensa si de verdad no hubiera porque había guardias afuera, dudo que estos tipos sepan sobre táctica de despiste y de haberse ido se hubieran llevado los C4 de antes.

TUNTUN TUN TUNTUN TUN TUN

Varios golpes sonaban y buscaba el origen de estos…sintiendo de dónde venían fijaron la vista en la pared detrás de una estantería vacía, entonces Leon se acercó y movió el mueble desvelando un hueco en la pared, entraron notando una sala con muebles aún más viejos y podridos si era posible y los golpes venían de un armario, la puerta se movía con cada embate

Antes de avanzar Leon le indico a Mariano con los dedos que mantuviera silencio y se colocara del lado derecho del armario, ambos se colocaron en posición preparados para lo que salga de ahí

Leon, quito el seguro y abrió la puerta, de allí cayo un hombre maniatado y con cinta adhesiva en su boca, el vio las armas apuntándole y con rapidez negaba e intentaba hablar aun con la voz bloqueada como señal de ser "normal", mariano viendo que no había peligro le saco la cinta para que hable

¿?: ssssss haaaa, un poco rudo no crees

Mariano: Tal vez –respondiendo con diversión, entonces Leon comenzó a desatarlo

¿?: ¿Ustedes no son como ellos?

Leon no ¿y tú?

Entonces el sujeto rodo hacia un costado sintiendo alivio en sus muñecas y termino por sentarse en el suelo

¿?: Solo queda una pregunta importante ¿tiene un cigarro?

Leon: tengo un chicle- responde con gracia

Entonces aparecieron dos ganados con sus rudimentarias armas y por detrás de ello unos pesados pasos se acercaban hacia los recién conocidos

¿?: Perfecto- decía con fastidio, entonces un tipo apareció- el pez gordo

Leon y Mariano: ¿Qué?

Quien se revelo fue un hombre adulto casi un anciano, calvo con una barba descuidada, era jodidamente alto y tenían su ojo izquierdo enrojecido casi emitiendo una opaca luz roja

Leon se acercó corriendo y girando arrojo una patada al enorme sujeto, este con gran simpleza atrapo el pie del americano y lo lanzo con facilidad hacia el prisionero que por el golpe rompieron el armario quedando inconsciente ambos

Mariano: ESTUPIDO –gritando a su protector, pudo haberle disparado, entonces el no cometió el mismo error, alineo el pecho del sujeto con su arma y disparo los dos cartuchos uno detrás de otro pero ningún disparo le afecto, entonces este comenzó a acercarse

Mariano: {no puede ser, antes revente la cabeza de un sujeto sin resistencia y a el no le afecto} –con lo único que tenía a mano, su machete ataco de frente pero, el barbudo sujeto tomo el machete a medio embate quitándoselo de la mano y con un golpe de su mano derecha directo al rostro de niño lo dejo noqueado al instante

¿?: Llévenselos – ordeno a los subordinados que trajo con el, los cuales uno cargo al prisionero y a león y el otro cargo al noqueado chico sacándolos de la casa en dirección al siguiente sitio seguro: EL VALLE

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras salía una mujer vestida elegantemente con un vestido rojo de una sola pieza miraba escondida como los ahora 3 prisioneros eran llevados a cuestas.

…

**Bueno, mis preciosos lectores feliz año nuevo a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, con alivio su servidor se despide hasta la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
